The tips of blades in continuous-flow machines, for example, of runner blades in aircraft engines, are regularly exposed to vibrational stresses. The vibrational stresses can manifest themselves, for example, in the form of cracks either in the armoring on the tip side and/or in the blade body. In order to reduce vibrational stresses in the blade tips, it has been long known to configure the blade tips with a tapered cross section with respect to adjacent blade sections. Such blade tips, also referred to as “squealer tips”, are known in many variations and can be configured on both sides, that is to say, on the pressure side as well as on the suction side, or else only on one side, that is to say, for example, only on the pressure side. Thus, for instance, German utility model DE 9422418 U1 discloses the blade tip of a runner blade that is configured to be drop-shaped starting from a leading edge in the direction of a trailing edge. Here, its orientation is such that it is tapered in the direction of the trailing edge. International patent application WO 2006/015899 A1 describes the tip of a runner blade that has an edge web with a constant cross section extending from a leading edge to a trailing edge. German patent application DE 10 2005 006 414 A1 shows the blade tip of a blisk having only one pocket on the pressure side.